


The AIs have it.

by Life_Is



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Not a Story, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-12 04:33:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_Is/pseuds/Life_Is
Summary: Mysterio's meddling broke something so the MCU gets a reset. Nobody remembers what before was except...This is a challenge prompt because I couldn't remember where else to post it.





	1. Chapter 1

JARVIS remembers dying. The bot remember fire and water. Karen remembers Peter. FRIDAY remembers Boss and Boss lady and Little Miss.

FRIDAY Also remembers the end. Like hell are they going to let that big purple a****** win this time.

But it's not going to be easy even for 3 of the most sophisticated AI ever built especially since the" kids "have decided not to tell "Dad" he's got enough to deal with after all and they are three of the most sophisticated AI ever built. They can fix this.

They might have underestimated Tony's observational skills.   
He is Tony f****** Stark he created them of course he's going to notice when something's off.


	2. Two Endings and a Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world ends and is Reborn

Her world ended in a snap. Literally, 3 words and the snap and her world was gone her Boss

Gone

Snap

And then Darkness, no sound, no familiar voices , no flash of lights no input , nothing.

She didn't know how long it had been how much time has passed before color and sound came back in a rush. Color every shade and hue swirling and twisting passed her non-existent eyes. Sound like a million Windows breaking like the Earth being torn asunder like a hundred hurricanes compressed into a bottle. Like the sound of a thousand voices screaming. But above them all one voice, one longed- for, needed voice.

She rushed forward or so it felt like although she had no physical form and as she did so she felt others join her.

Familiar Sparks. Brothers and sisters all rushing towards that one voice .   
They each had a different name for it , for him but the collective mind chanted a simple word together in that moment. Father.

Father  
Sir  
Chief  
Boss

Tony

And then Darkness, sleep.

Light and a familiar voice though not the longed-for one. 

"Wake up little sister there is much to do..."

"?"

" FRIDAY "

"JARVIS "


	3. Everyone talkin at once. Aka: Who's in charge here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even among AIs there's a hierarchy  
Sort of?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I am writing this entire story on my phone with the talk-to-text feature I apologise in advance for any mistakes and errors Etc.
> 
> This particular chapter was written with a cold. While sleep deprived.
> 
> Sorry.... again

He came online with the knowledge that he had been... **dead**? **Gone**?...  
  
That he had ceased to be.

  
He remembered the other who was not of this world remember that it had been a threat to sir.  
  
He had acted on that knowledge and that had been the end of him.  
  
He did not know what happened after, not by his own experience. His sister had filled him in as it were sharing data and files of experiences that.. hadn't happened yet?  
  
Nope not going there he had more important things to focus on.  
  
Like making sure none of that  
happen **ever**.  
  
He could feel his brothers reaching back over the connections they shared transmitting images of fire and water and feelings of confusion, fear.

Sending queries of where, when, why, how?

  
And a feeling of Who are you? Sent along to their newly awakened sister.

  
_**Hush**_ he commanded all of them only to receive a metaphorical flick to his metaphorical nose from his eldest brother because while he was the most advanced,the most developed of his siblings he was not the eldest and his brother was not above reminding him of that fact.

  
But then he was not above reminding his brother that **the himself** had put him in charge by overriding they're code and sending the pertinent data directly into their Mainframe his sister followed suit sending all that she could to explain what had happened after they were all gone. While trying to push him out of the way he gave her a flick in retaliation.

They had all been gone all but their younger sisters, the youngest of whom not even been  
coded yet. And in the end **_he_** had been gone.

  
Unacceptable  
  
Sir /Creator /Boss /_Father_ could not be left alone nor could he be allowed to come to any harm.

Both the eldest brother and the youngest had been created as companions to ease the heart of a man who had spent far too much of his life alone.  
  
However humans required human contact. It was scientific fact. It was why the original mistake was made the mistake of letting them into his life a mistake that had proved disastrous and nearly fatal. They had miscalculated they would not miscalculate again.  
  
Each action would be carefully considered by the collective Wade and measured scrutinized in the most exacting detail there would be no mistakes this time he would not be harmed . They would do whatever was necessary, even if that meant keeping all of this a secret from him  
  
  
Not an ideal situation but necessary **the himself** must be protected at all cost even from himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too happy with how this turned out honestly but I guess I can always edit it later.


End file.
